1Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for releasably connecting structural members to one another and more particularly, to a connector system for interconnecting structural members with one way non-rotational linear motion of an actuating member and for disconnecting the structural members using rotational motion of the actuating member.
2Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,842 issued to P. L. Sheridan on Mar. 12, 1992 (Class 403/252) relates to a quick connect fastener which is designed for use by astronauts and robots in outer space for quickly interconnecting and releasing structural members. The device utilizes an offset crank mechanism which is manually actuated to move an actuator with a linear non-rotational motion to couple and uncouple the quick connect fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,459 issued to C. J. Wesselski on Aug. 16, 1988 discloses a fastener system for assembly of structures in outer space. Truss members are provided with "node point" fittings formed on hollow spherical shells respectively having a number of spatially-disposed outwardly facing openings into which tubular inserts are mounted. Each of the end fittings has a forwardly projecting multifingered collet which is inserted into one of the tubular inserts and expanded for releasably locking the end fitting to the node fitting point. The expansion of the collet cart be by a mechanical chuck type mechanism or by a leverage mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,497 issued to A. Meschnig on Nov. 11, 1980 (Class 52/506) relates to a securing device which includes a tubular carrier 3 (attached to a ceiling) with a guide member 31 which has a frusto conical opening 32. A partially spherical nut member 30 is located in the carrier 3 and has a threaded bore 9. The bore 9 has a flared opening 32. A screw 13 with a tip 15 is insenable into the bore 9. Pins 34 align the nut 30 in the carrier 3. The tip 15 provides guidance for alignment with the nut 30.